


Another Sunrise

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While watching a beautiful sunrise on Alderaan, Padme thinks about Obi-Wan and the possibility she might never see him again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

Padmé sighed, staring at the horizon on the balcony of her suite in the Alderaanian Palace. Another day, another lost day in her life. She smiled; it was a beautiful sunrise, set against the backdrop of a galaxy in chaos. It ached her heart she never did anything like this while she was still on Naboo. It was something she'd taken for granted because she thought it could last forever.

But things fall apart, she realized, as her life had in three years. Padmé’s smile lingered as she watched the sunrise for another minute and then walked back into the suite.

I wander where Obi-Wan is now; she wandered and continued to unpack some of her things. He'd instructed her to bring very little but somehow, one of her handmaidens managed to pack at least ten dresses into her suitcase.

Seriously though, Padmé did wander where Obi-Wan was because she hadn't seen him in over a week and was beginning to worry. After Anakin died, he'd become her support, her guardian angel and then suddenly her feelings had changed overnight from those of friendship to love. It was crazy, she thought, that she loved him but she did.

When he came to her and told her Anakin was dead, Padmé didn't cry, she just asked Obi-Wan to hold her, and ever since then, he'd held her and kept her from falling.

But soon she'd loose him and probably never see him again, and that terrified Padmé. She'd lost Anakin already, she was going to lose her children whether she liked or not and now she was going to lose Obi-Wan.

"Padmé," Obi-Wan called. She smiled, running to the door as the Jedi entered the suite and flung her arms around him. He smiled, "I'm happy to see you too, Padmé,"

She nodded, "I was so worried about you...I thought maybe one of Palpatine's spies captured you and..."

Obi-Wan smiled, "I was careful, very careful," he let her go and walked into the room, "I talked to the Lars and they agreed to take Luke and little Leia will stay here under the care of Bail Organa,"

"And what's going to happen to me?"

"You can't go back to Naboo, I suppose you'll have to stay here too," Obi-Wan mused and walked onto the balcony, smiling as he watched the sunrise.

Padmé smiled, following him and leaned against the door, "I don't think I've ever seen a sunset on Naboo before but now, I wish I had just once,"

Obi-Wan turned to her and smiled, "I promise Padmé, you'll go back there someday,"

"Someday Obi-Wan but not today or tomorrow," Padmé whispered and looked down, staring at her hands, "And you, you can't ever go back to Coruscant...where will your home be?"

He shrugged, "I'm going to stay and watch over Luke on Tatoonie," he paused and looked at Padmé, "Tatoonie has twin suns so if I miss one sunrise, there's always another one a minute or two later,"

Padmé smiled and looked again at the horizon, "When do you leave?" she whispered.

"Soon," he replied and looked at her again. He didn't want to say he was going to leave that afternoon. "Padmé," he started.

She turned to him and sighed, "Don't say anything Obi-Wan. I don't want to say goodbye," she cried and walked back inside the suite again and sat down on the bed.

Obi-Wan huffed and followed her back into the suite and sat down beside her on the bed, "You know we talked about this..."

"I just don't want you to leave, Obi-Wan. Is that so selfish? I've lost everything and now you're going to leave and I'm never going to see you again...I just want you kiss me,"

Obi-Wan's breathed, cupping her face in his hands and kissed her. "I don't want to lose you, Obi-Wan. I need you," he heard her mind cry.

"I don't want to leave you either," he whispered back and smiled, "Remember the sunrise, know that whenever you look at it, I'm looking at another sunrise, thinking of you."

She sighed, "Always?"

"Always, my love."

The End


End file.
